Wicked Attractions
by Just Dessy
Summary: They were a train wreck waiting to happen. Slash,3some.


**Wicked Attraction**

**Summary:** They were a train wreck waiting to happen.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NO ONE.

**Part One: Wild Honey Pie**

Boots softly clicked on the concrete outside the run down looking quickie-mart. It was the dead of night but his boys said they wanted beer and he wanted skittles so here he was outside said shop, hood drawn up an fingers twitching. The twitching feeling he felt came from several things; one would be that he was just nineteen and he looked sixteen. Another thing would have to be that inside his hoodie pocket laid a .45 Colt. It was large and clumsy in his petite hands but suited both of his boys just fine. He had been begging Mark and Glenn to let him have his own gun, something smaller but for one reason or another both of his boys said _'Hell no!'_ and in Glenn's case he laughed his ass off.

Jeff scowled to himself as he watched the last late night straggler walk out of the store before he reached inside his pocket for his gun. He wasn't nervous, just wanted to reassure himself. The ding ding announced his arrival inside the shop, a older man with red skin and graying brown hair sat behind the teller counter. He grunted a hello at Jeff as he kept looking at his porn mag, after all this was a small town in no wheres... nothing ever happened here.

Slightly put off by not being looked at Jeff decided to get the beer and then scare the shit out of the old man. Mark said he wanted any kind of _Sam Adams_ or _Budwiser_ and Glenn wanted whatever Mark was having. Jeff thought beer was nasty, but did pick up a few sour apple _Smirnoff's_ for himself. Hands full of alcohol he barely got his s_kittles,_ just making it to the counter the man finally looked up from his magazine, Jeff was disgusted to notice he had a tent in his pants. Honestly he didn't understand how men could get so worked up over a mound of fat or something that looked like a mini horror monster. Mark had laughed at him when he told him that and told him to wait because one day he'd take him to a place where all kinds of pussy roamed and he would find the right one for him. Jeff had scoffed and said he was as gay as they came.

"Got some ID kid?" the man asked, eyes narrowed.

Jeff didn't like this man already, "Yeah, here...let me get it for you,"

Reaching into his hoodie pocket he grasped the gun and brought it out, leveling it between the mans eyes. It might have been a slightly big gun, but Jeff was a good shot and was damn proud of it.

"You know this is a .45 colt? My old man let borrow it and I thought I'd like to show you. Now I normally leave a witness but I noticed the cam system you got here and I think that's gonna be the best witness..." Jeff said, talking slowly as he watch the man begin to sweat.

"Please...I have a wife...she...she can't work if something happens to me she's got no one!"

How fucking sweet, he had a wife to think of, too bad Jeff didn't really like woman all that much.

"Hmm...yeah...umm I'm trying to care..but I don't think I do!" Jeff laughed as he let the safety go and aim lower, shooting the man in the chest.

The old man didn't have time to even give a startled yell as he fell backwards too the floor. Jeff hopped the counter and attempted to open the cash register. After a few moments he gave a angry yell and hit the blasted thing. Perhaps he should have gotten the damn thing open first. Looking down at the man he noticed with glee he was still alive, eyes watching him.

"Not dead yet old man? Tell me how to open this an I'll call 911 for you." Jeff promised, fingers crossed behind his back.

The man sputtered blood before saying, "Cash 3003 cash,"

Jeff did as the man said and emptied the till. "Say what's ur name old timer?"

"J...james." he slurred.

"Well Mr. James," he brought the gun up again, this time aimed at James' head, "I'm sorry but I lied, I suggest you pray now." Jeff didn't give him time, as soon as the words were out of his mouth he shot him again, giving him eternal sleep.

Jeff took his time leaving the shop, even stopping to smile at the camera, his hood covering everything but his mouth. Skipping outside with arms filled with bags of beer, smokes, skittles and anything else that looked interesting he headed around back to Murphy. Murphy was their piece of junk van that defied all thoughts of Newtons Laws thus Murphy became its name. Sliding the side door open Jeff through everything inside before hopping in.

"What the hell took so long?" his lover growled.

Jeff giggled as he got behind the drivers seat an gave Mark a kiss on the neck, "I wanted to get more stuff."

Glenn snorted as he climbed in the back to look through the bags. "Beer, enough skittles to last a year and vodka. Where's the cash?"

"Oh, almost forgot!" Jeff through two handfuls of green notes towards Glenn. "Shouldn't we be getting the fuck out of here?"

Mark grinned at him before starting up Murphy and pulling out back onto the back wood highway. A few miles out they heard a cop get a report from their CB about a shooting at a store. Jeff attempted to pick up their handle, but Glenn started to tickle an kiss his neck an he was thoroughly distracted.

"Would you two cut it out!" Mark yelled, shifting in his seat as he pressed the peddle harder.

Jeff pouted as Glenn kept on doing what he was doing, "Shove off you animal, I'm sleepy!"

Glenn looked upset for all of three seconds before Jeff threw a beer at him. Laying down on the ratty mattress in the back Jeff rolled around fruitlessly until he got comfortable enough to fall off into a dream.

"_One day Imma leave this place!" a then sixteen year old Jeff declared to his brother._

_His brother snorted, "You're never leaving here, dad will need help and i'm going to college. Pops can't stay alone and you know it."_

_Jeff whined, "Fuck you Matthew, I'm leaving and you can't stop me..."_

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME, YOU CAN'T STOP ME, YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Jeff screamed in his sleep.

Glenn held him, trying to wake him while Mark was pulling the van over and then climbing in the back. Holding down his thrashing arms Mark reared back one arm and soundly smacked Jeff across the face. The screaming chants fell silent as watery green eyes opened wide, a choked sob made its way up and before long Mark found himself stroking rainbow strands of hair.

After a time a muffled, "Sorry," was heard followed by, "Make me forget," and Mark an Glenn made him forget for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>One would say that Mark was the dynamite and Jeff was the fuse because beyond appearances, deceiving as they can be, Jeff had always been able to control Mark like a puppet master. Jeff had the ideas, but Mark was the one to usually act upon them at Jeff's will. Glenn...Glenn was their glue, half brother to Mark, he made everything make sense. Glenn wasn't much one for killing, rather he preferred torture and sex, that was what saved them from going on random ass killing sprees. When ever Mark had an urge to kill, Glenn curbed his desires with a game.<p>

It was nearing time for a game.

Jeff was poking Glenn in his side, but his teddy bear like lover wasn't paying him any mind. He was lost within his head again and that was making Jeff scared. While Glenn kept them sane there was really nothing to keep Glenn sane and before Jeff came into the picture Mark and Glenn had some really fucked up shit happen to them ranging from nearly being killed in a fire set by their crazy ass mother to being placed in separate homes to be tortured by their respected foster parents. Mark refused to speak of his horrors, but Glenn once told Jeff he had been forced to take part in a rape. He said it was what made him prefer that than killing, even though everything they did was fucked up at least it wasn't as fucked up as Mark or Jeff when he was pushed.

Giving up on making him play Jeff moved to the abandoned front passenger seat and sat down with a huffing pouting. Mark glanced at him with a raised brow.

"What's wrong Susie-Q?"

"I'm bored!" Jeff whined, kicking the dash.

Mark snorted, "Play with Glenn,"

"I'm...B-O-R-E-D...and so is Glenn."

The sun made a rainbow in the cd on the dash and reflected on Mark and Jeff began to trace the rays in the pregnant silence. "Alright, lets play a game."

* * *

><p>Dave Batista was an average muscle head working as a guard at a gay bar. The bar was pretty run down and he was sure as the moon was gray that the whole bar was a front to something more but didn't call on it because this was his only pay check. Shows and competitions were getting slow and he was forced to take a last minute job.<p>

It was at three AM when a dirty white work van pulled up in the parking lot. At first Dave thought they might have been lost but as two tall men and one hell of a twink stepped out the van an began walking up he got the feeling they had been here before. He stepped aside as they strolled past him, the twink leering and he said the customary; "Have a good time," before they slipped inside.

Jeff leaned into Mark while licking his lips at the piece of hunk meat candy at the door. He had already chosen his player, time to convince Mark and Scott about his choice; Glenn would agree with whomever he chose. Speaking of the devil it seemed that Glenn was on the same brain wave as Jeff because he leered before looking back at the door. It was usually some other twink they played with, but Jeff was feeling slutty at the moment and two sluts didn't make for a good fuck, especially when one wouldn't play right.

"Marky?" Jeff said cutely.

Mark grunted at him, "I know which one I want."

That got Mark's attention, "Babe, we haven't even looked yet. I doubt they have the same meat as last time,"

"I know, but lets find Raven so I can tell him...I think Glenn wants him too."

"Who?' Mark asked, no response, "Who...who?"

"Wow Mark, didn't know you could act like an owl!" Glenn sniggered.

"Fuck you mother fucker!"

"Nah, not much for taking and I'm not dead...no matter how much she tried so she could have never fucked me." Glenn grinned, he did like to rile his brother up.

Jeff laughed between them as they walked through yet another set of doors before coming to a stop at a set of closed doors. Mark moved forward to knock, a slot opened near his chest and a shot gun barrel could be seen poking out. Someone shouted "What's the password," and Mark grumbled something. There was a series of clicks before the door swung open.

"Welcome to the Flock," a familiar voice said.

"ADDY!" Jeff screamed excitedly.

He glomped Adam to the ground. Adam, a blond haired; tall and leggy Canadian barely avoided hitting his head on the bar booth behind him. Jeff was hugging the shit out of him an he could barely breath. For a small bugger he was strong as hell!

"Jeff let him up for a second, I don't think Raven would like to have dead merchandise...unless he's doing necro-crap...again," Glenn muttered.

Jeff pouted, but let Adam get to his feet.

"Where's Scott, Jeff wants to ask him about a play thing." Mark said.

"Oooh, wanna play with me again?" Adam asked, giving flirty eyes to them.

"Not this time Addy, we want blood and you hate getting bloody. I think you'd look so damn hot covered in blood while you fucked me an Mark fucked you,"

"Hey! Where am I in all of this?" Glenn asked, he wasn't pouting damn it.

"Oh, I'll be sucking you and you can try to choke me!"

"As lovely as that sounds," a new voice began, "I think Jeff wanted something from me?"

Jeff look at his feet as if they were the best things on the planet, "Hi Raven..."

"Come here pet, let's see those pretty eyes." he drawled.

Jeff hesitated for a moment before tip toeing over. Neither Mark nor Glenn knew what it was about Raven, but he always seemed to make their out spoken lover seem so mellow and agreeable when he was around. It would be said that while Mark was the dynamite, Jeff the fuze and Glenn was the match Raven was the novocain to their hidden lust.

"What does my little lamb want?"

"The man at the front door...the big one!" Jeff murmured.

Raven made a 'hpmming' noise as he thought about it. He had hired that man a few weeks ago and while he did need some muscles out front for appearances sake he knew Adam was more than enough along with Christian and their guns.

"Alright, let me call him in here. You guys need to use a room?" Raven asked Mark and Glenn.

"Yeah, we're leaving as soon as we play and get some rest." Mark answered, Glenn nodded.

"Alright, Adam, show them to the room and I'll get Dave in here. His name is Dave by the way,"

Adam snorted at Raven bewildered look as he raked his hands through his braids and led Jeff towards the hall where all the rooms were, Mark and Glenn followed. It was a busy night, all the room except for two were booked and their stock room was getting empty again. The only regs that were kept were Christian, Evan and himself...Christian with his smiles and smooth voice and Evan had those adorable doe eyes, wide mouth and small frame. Adam himself was tall and lean with legs that went for miles and eyes as green as Florida's famed Emerald Waves.

"There's only two rooms left, the pink room and this," Adam said as he opened the door to a room done in mostly black. A wall held a few shelves stocked with lube, condoms, dildos and knifes.

"Ooooh look Glenn, Knifes!" Jeff shouted as he darted inside.

"We'll take this one,"Mark grunted as he kindly shoved Adam out and closed the door behind Glenn, leaving Adam to pout in the hall.

"WE COULD HAVE PLAYED TIL HE GOT HERE, FUCKERS"

Raven shook his head as he heard his favored boy holler and pressed a button on his phone that was linked to the speakers around and outside the club. "Dave, you're needed in my office ASAP. "

It took only moments for Dave to arrive, his office being located within a hall past the front door. Dave knocked before awaiting the _'Come in'_ and closed the door behind him. Raven motioned for him to have a seat and once he did Raven leaned back in his seat.

"I need you to do something for me," he began, "I need you to...entertain a customer of mine."

"Entertain?" Dave asked, feeling uneasy.

"Fuck him. He has a thing for...muscular guys and you fit his bill. You'll be paid triple for you efforts."

Dave blinked owlishly at him, was this man serious? He wasn't even gay!

"Dude I think we have a misunderstanding. Just cuz I work here doesn't mean I'm gay man,"

Raven smiled crudely, "Well it's either you say yes or I throw your steroid popping ass to the dogs. Don't think I didn't do a thorough background check on you. I don't hire anyone unless I have dirt and believe me...I've got dirt, mud and the fixings on you boy."

Dave gulped, well fuck...literally. He was lead down the hall and back into the main club once he reluctantly agreed to sell his dick. He followed the stocky man to a set of steel doors and was surprised when Adam opened them pouting. He didn't say anything, but smirked at Dave which made Dave growl slightly. Raven backhanded him so fast and hard that he was sure his mother felt it during his birth.

"None of that, save it all for Jeff boy...Don't get any funny ideas either. Just do what they say an everything will be fine."

Yeah, sure...so long as he put his wang in their thang. Gods, he hoped he wouldn't be forced to suck or...god forbid take it up the ass.

"Lucky bastards about to get the best fuck of his life and he's pouting..Unfucking believable!" Adam sneered.

When the door was opened to the play room Dave had to stop himself from turning to run. If he ran then the maniac in the next room, Adam, would shoot him in the ass just so he could suffer. On the bed a very naked Jeff laid; one hand tweaking a nipple and the other teasing his inner thigh. The two larger men were seated in the corner watching intently.

"Have fun," Raven whispered in his ear before he was shoved in the room and the door was closed behind him.

He gulped, again.

"Raven said your names Dave, I'm Jeff," Jeff said, swiveling his head around towards Dave, "That's Mark an baldy is Glenn. We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight!"

Dave seriously doubted that. Mark stood suddenly an crossed the short space, getting in Dave's personal bubble.

"It's simple, do as we say an we don't cut your dick off. Got it, good, strip."

The command was said so quickly that he almost didn't catch it, but the look on the other mans face made it clear. They wanted to inspect him. Slowly, Dave unbuttoned his black dress shirt and let it slid off his massive shoulders, the black under shirt soon followed an he began working on his belt. Jeff was enjoying the show, mesmerized by those massively thick arms at work covered in vivid black ink on honey tanned skin. He could only imagine what it would feel like to get held down by them, he hoped he was as pleasing on the eye downstairs as he was upstairs.

The belt hit the floor buckle first causing the first sound other than breathing to enter the room. Dave gulped as his fingers traced his jean button. Raising his eyes he noticed how the twink was taking special pleasure in this and the bald guy in the corner seemed highly interested as well. Dave tried not to shudder, it seemed he might not make it out with his ass intact. Nimbly quick hands undid his jeans and they slid off him to pool at his feet, god any other night he would have worn boxers, but tonight he was letting it hang loose.

Mark raised an eyebrow. The boy was almost as thick as him down there, same length., it seemed like tonight was going to be a good night for all.

"We're going to play a little game, you get to fuck Jeff, but if you come before him then Glenn'll do whatever he wants to ya. Since you work for Raven, we won't kill ya..unless you hurt our boy." Mark growled.

"Stop it Mark, you're scaring him! Come on Dave,"

Mark glared at Dave before sitting back down. He could tell by the bulge that Mark was turned on by this and baldy in the corner was bolder, his cock was already out. It was large, red, swollen and glistening with pre-cum in his hand as he gave it a slow stroke.

Dave shuddered.

Pouting, Jeff reached out towards Dave. "Come sit with me,"

Saying any silent prayer he knew he dragged his feet as he shuffled to the bed, apparently he took too long because in the next second he was shoved from behind onto the bed. When in the hell did hat big fucker get up behind him? Dave grunted as he rolled over and scooted backwards up to the headboard. Glenn had nerve enough to grin and flick his cock at him before sitting down. Dave felt hands on his face and his head was turned to look into watery green eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you," Jeff mumbled before his lips pressed against Dave's softly.

The kiss wasn't so bad, the boy had soft lips. He tasted like a fruity candy and soda. Slowly the kiss turned more erotic as the smaller man nibbled at his lips, begging to get inside. Dave opened his mouth an he felt a small tongue invade his space searching and licking and teeth still nibbling. He didn't know how but his hands were moving on their own, one clenching blonde and blue streaks of hair and the other gripping the twinks waist.

Jeff let Dave win in their kiss, but he soon moved onwards to trail open kisses on his jaw line, neck, leading down his happy trail until he was nestled between his thighs watching the awakening cock. God did he love sucking a thick cock, something to stretch his jaws and make them ache and this one would definitely do the job.

"Imma suck you now," he murmured before taking the tip of the bulbous head in his mouth.

Bitter tang and a spicy musk invaded Jeff's senses as he sucked, tonguing the tiny cock hole, before blowing. The combination of sensations was causing Dave to jerk his hips an moan. He wasn't sure if he could hold the boys head in place an just fuck his mouth so he kept his hands firmly glued to his sides. He kept his eyes shut, if he pretend it was a girl giving him so much pleasure; pleasure he hadn't had in such a long time, then maybe he could deny what was happening.

What Dave didn't see that Mark and Glenn had a perfect view of was two of Jeff's fingers teasing his puckered pink hole before he slipped them both inside himself to the knuckle. He moaned around Dave's cock and Dave's eyes bolted open as he tried to calm himself down but that was nearly impossible with a mouth like that working on him. Adam, the cocky fucker, was right...best fuck of his life.

"That's it boy, suck him harder." Mark commanded, he was tracing his cock through his pants with one hand and tweaking his nipples through his shirt with the other.

Glenn bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud. They had planned on letting Jeff just play and they would watch and bleed the man when they were finished but fucking hell he didn't think he could go through this little session without some further physical involvement.

Two fingers turned into three then four and by the time he had himself nice an stretched Dave was begging for him to stop.

"I...oh god stop, stop im gonna cum!" Dave panted.

Jeff tugged on the mans balls roughly as he let go of his cock with a pop from his mouth.

"Not until you're deep in me you aint!" Jeff grinned.

He glanced over his shoulder at Mark for a little direction, it was the only way Mark would be getting involved in this part of the game.

"Ride him, facing us sweetness. Dave, hold his hips and remember what I said," Mark growled, grinning at the fear in the other mans eyes.

Slowly Jeff lowered himself down on the thick cock, eyes closing and mouth left opened as he panted. He felt Dave's fingers tighten on his hips with every inch until he was fully sheathed inside. Dave eyes nearly rolled back with how tight this boy was, not boy young man; he hoped. The pace started slow at first before turning into a brutal fuck.

Jeff was screaming, screaming in pleasure, screaming for more, screaming for it harder and soon Dave couldn't help but give in. His thick thighs were hammering up as Jeff dropped his sweat glistening body down and over again they did this for who knows how long. Mark was still simply watching, but Glenn was out of his chair and circling the bed.

"Dave," Mark called out, "put our slut on his back and finish him,"

Glenn thanked the gods Mark was going to end this soon so they could have some fun.

In Jeff's fogged lusted brain he didn't know how he ended up on his back, legs thrown over thick shoulders, but he could care less as the cock inside of him hammered him harder. His spot was getting hit dead on and if he could scream any louder he would, but he was left to groan, moan and wither pitifully.

"Ohh...oh fuck, shit...I uggggh!"Dave grunted.

Jeff's eyes snapped open and he yelled, "No, fuck me more, more, more, more!" but it couldn't be help because he felt the hot cum splashing inside his walls. He clenched desperately as he tried to get the cock to stay inside him, but Dave pulled out and collapsed on top of him.

"You fucker!" Mark swore.

He surged from the bed and through the other man off him, not caring where he landed.

"Please Mark, please!" Jeff begged, arching into his still clothed lover.

Mark didn't even attempt to take anything off as he unzipped his jeans and shoved himself inside, setting up a hurried pace.

Dave panted, face still in the carpet before he felt himself lifted to his hands an knees. A hand wrapped around his waist and raised him until his back was against a warm chest.

"Told you not to go and do that. But I understand, tell ya what, if I can get off before Mark then we won't cut your dick off," he heard a voice whisper in his ear above the wails from Jeff.

Before he could even say a word he felt the most intense pain he had ever felt rip through his body. He screamed as he fell forward back into the carpet. Large hands held his hips in place as the shooting pain came back again and again and again. He soon realized in a daze that this man was raping him.

Glenn groaned at how tight the man was. He watched as he push forward to only pull out quickly. His cock was covered in blood and the sight made his cock twitch. He chanced a glance at the bed and could tell his brother was almost done with their little slut. He reached for the knife that he dropped on the ground and brought it around towards the other mans cock.

Dave was soon feeling numb until he felt cold steel press into his semi-soft cock. He whimpered.

"Make me cum boy," Glenn said, "Or get cut,"

Dave clenched painfully around this cock inside him, eyes burning with tears he refused to shed. The man above him grunted and groaned as he fucked him and soon the cold steel was replaced with a warm hand an he was jerked. Dave moaned, his body was betraying him and soon he was hard despite the pain.

Glenn grinned,"That's it, bitch, fucking take it all!" the last of his words came out as a groan as he came buried deep inside Dave. Faintly he could hear Jeff give that final scream of pleasure and the bed stopped creaking.

Dave made it, he made the man come before the others an he would keep his little friend. He would crawl to the door and leave all these crazy fuckers behind. He would stay locked up in his apartment until rent was due then...then he didn't know, but he knew he would live.

"That was nice," Jeff panted, arm thrown over his eyes.

Mark grunted at him before sitting up on the side of the bed where Dave lay lost in his own little world.

"Get him up Glenn, gotta teach this fuck a lesson about control," Mark said.

Glenn grinned, it was always fun to play games.

**END 1**

Like I said, broke the story up in parts. Since the next part is shifting towards the past I decided to break it off here. Second smut scene ever, hope it didn't fall flat.


End file.
